


Отметины прошлой ночи

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019



Series: Драбблы R-NC-17 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hickeys, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019
Summary: Стив вспоминает о прошлой ночи. Вот и вся история.





	Отметины прошлой ночи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Marks Of Last Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334647) by [Duffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duffy/pseuds/Duffy). 

Их соприкасающиеся тела покрылись потом. Баки крепко вжимал его в матрас, нависая сверху. Когда Баки наклонился ещё ближе, пряди, выбившиеся из завязанных сзади волос, защекотали Стиву лицо.

Стив ахнул, когда Баки медленно двинул против его бёдер своими, неотрывно глядя Стиву в глаза. Баки опустился на локоть рядом с его головой, запустил ладонь в светлые и мягкие, но мокрые от пота волосы и тут же с силой сжал, заставляя Стива запрокинуть голову.

Стив прикрыл глаза, полностью выставив перед ним шею. Он чувствовал у кожи призрачное горячее дыхание. Он дрожал в предвкушении.

Дыхание на его коже сменилось лёгкими поцелуями, что поднимались вверх по линии челюсти, пока правая мочка уха не оказалась зажата меж мягких губ.

У Стива вырвался тихий всхлип, когда Баки свободной рукой стиснул его сосок, металлическими пальцами холодя чувствительную кожу.

— Нравится? — выдохнул Баки Стиву в ухо и тут же лизнул его кончиком языка.

У Стива перехватило дыхание, когда он попытался ответить:

— Да.

— Хорошо, — ответил Баки и снова сжал его сосок, отчего Стив зашипел.

Руки Стива, взметнувшись, намертво вцепились Баки в спину, врезаясь кончиками пальцев в плоть и ногтями царапая кожу. И он так плотно прижал их тела друг к другу, что Баки пришлось отнять руку от груди Стива.

Стив подался бёдрами вверх, заставив Баки простонать от удивления. Тот в ответ сильнее потянул Стива за волосы и крепче схватился другой рукой за плечо.

Он впился губами в горло Стива, целуя и слизывая с кожи пот. Добравшись до изгиба шеи, он его укусил, и Стив вскрикнул от удовольствия вперемешку с болью. Сухожилия и вены напряжённо заходили под кожей.

Баки усмехнулся, но не остановился. Он принялся усердно посасывать кожу Стива, время от времени поддразнивая зубами и языком.

Стив простонал ещё громче, чем прежде. Он двинул бёдрами, подаваясь вверх сильнее, проникая глубже в Баки, который вдруг укусил его по-настоящему сильно, когда Стив, похоже, попал именно в то местечко.

Стив пытался поднять голову и посмотреть на Баки, коснуться его губами или хотя бы приблизить к нему лицо, но крепко держащая волосы рука по-прежнему оттягивала голову, пока Баки, двигаясь на нём, не прекращал отчаянно сосать Стивову кожу.

— А-ах, — простонал Стив, зажмурившись. — Ты что… — мышцы Баки сжались вокруг его члена, и Стив не сумел закончить предложение. — О боже.

Он провёл ногтями по спине Баки и зарылся рукой в его волосы, прижимая ближе. Другой рукой он, вцепившись Баки в плечо, вдавил его в себя, создавая между ними больше трения.

Баки простонал, уткнувшись ему в шею.

— Я — что? — едва ли не прорычал он.

— Ты меня пометить пытаешься? — наконец выпалил Стив, и его рука с плеча Баки опустилась на ягодицу, пока вторая всё так же стискивала его волосы.

— О да, — Баки вновь его укусил. — Помечаю тебя как своего, чтобы все видели.

У Стива вырвался очередной стон.

— Ты знаешь, что долго оно не продержится, так ведь?

Стив опять сжал его задницу, вжимая его в собственные движущиеся бёдра. Метаболизм его был быстр настолько, что шансы с утра разглядеть хоть что-нибудь стремились к нулю.

— Но я могу попытаться, — ответил Баки.

Он так сильно засосал Стивову кожу, что почувствовал на языке лёгкий привкус железа. Может быть — лишь может быть, — через пару часов ещё будет виднеться след.

Колени Баки, всё ещё скачущего верхом на Стиве, продавливали матрас.

— Поцелуй меня, Бак, — простонал Стив, и Баки, наконец ослабив хватку на Стивовых волосах и прижав ладонь к его левой щеке, потянулся губами ко рту Стива.

Они целовались мягко и медленно. Баки нежно прикусил нижнюю губу Стива, пососал её и скользнул языком в тёплый приоткрытый рот.

Стив чувствовал, как внизу живота начинает собираться тепло. Мышцы начало сводить, а хватка на заднице Баки сжималась всё сильнее с каждым поцелуем и с каждым движением их бёдер навстречу друг другу.

— Я… так близко, — пробормотал он Баки в губы, посасывая его язык.

— Я тоже, — прошептал Баки. — Так хорошо.

Слова Баки подвели Стива к краю, и всё его тело задрожало. Баки, застонав Стиву в рот, опустился на него и, кончив вместе с ним, излился между их телами.

Мгновением позже Баки рухнул на Стива сверху, зарывшись лицом в изгиб шеи и уткнувшись губами в местечко, где за пару минут до этого оставил тёмно-фиолетовый синяк. Он был уверен, что утром тот ещё останется.

— Ты мой, — улыбнулся он ему в шею.

— Земля вызывает Роджерса, приём?! — Наташа щёлкнула пальцами у Стива перед лицом. — Эй, ты где витаешь?

Стив моргнул, расплываясь в придурковатой улыбке. Покачал головой, прогоняя воспоминания о прошлой ночи.

— Я… прямо здесь? — сказал он по-прежнему чуть рассеянно.

— Ага, конечно, — ухмыльнулась Наташа и поднялась с дивана, где разлеглась пару минут назад. Она прошла мимо, легонько пощекотав пастельно-светлый засос, который показался из-под Стивовой футболки, когда Наташа оказалась у него за спиной. — Конечно.


End file.
